If Simon was a teacher
by PurplePoppy10
Summary: Don't you think it's an appropriate job? .
1. Chapter 1

**If you read this, which you must have done, I'd like to say I few things, firstly:**

**Thank you so, so, so much for reading.**

**And, if you find any mistakes please tell me. It's just a load of random awkwardness and love at first sight sort of thing right now... I don't really write about older people, but I guess it'll be an interesting angle. :)  
**

**I'll probably continue this, I hope. I'll try my best. :)**

**And again, thank you.**

"Julie?"

"Yes sir."

"Ella?"

"Yes sir."

"Elliot?"

…

"Has anyone seen Elliot?"

"He's not here again, sir."

Simon Greene sighed; Elliot Finley was once more absent. For the first two weeks of Year 2, Elliot had rarely come into class. Simon decided that he really should check up on Elliot. Elliot was tall for his age, with a mop of bouncy blonde curls. His sweet face held a permanent smile on his face, reminding Simon of Maurice – one of his best friends. The difference was that Elliot had brown eyes instead of blue and he seemed much more mature than the man twenty-two years his senior – if that was possible, but knowing Maurice it very much was. There had been some family problems in the home of Elliot over the summer, which meant there was a sudden change in his behaviour – largely due to his mother leaving. Simon decided he needed to talk with Elliot's father.

"Mr Greene?"

"Oh, sorry Margie," Simon snapped out of his ever wandering thoughts and tried to focus upon the task at hand. He had also lost his boyfriend in August and was living with Maurice – who lay around all day while Simon paid the rent. "Daniel?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mr Greene?"

"Simon, call me Simon." Simon looked up abruptly to notice the most beautiful specimen of male he had ever seen in his entire life. Ralph Finley had golden locks and deep chocolate-brown eyes which held gaze with Simon's for the warmest minute of his life.

"Simon." A smile spread across Ralph's face, lighting up the exhausted eyes.

"Oh, yes, you must be Mr Finley?"

"Call me Ralph."

"Ralph, please, take a seat. Well I called you to discuss your son Elliot's behaviour."

Ralph immediately stiffened.

"Oh, it's not as if it's bad, Mr Fin- Ralph," Simon blushed, "it _is_ only natural after… After…"

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry, I must sound terribly insensitive-"

"No, don't worry. We're just working on a new routine. Elliot hasn't quite gotten used to it yet."

"Of course, well, I'd just like to say that… That, well, you'll find someone, okay? And it'll be alright." Simon suddenly realised how childish he sounded and blushed, hoping he hadn't offended Ralph. Ralph laughed.

"Thank you, Simon. Well, it was wonderful meeting you but-"

"Oh, you must be terribly busy, I'm sorry for taking your time."

"It's fine." Ralph mobile phone ringing cut him off, "Just hold on a second." Ralph stood, taking his mobile out of his pocket to leave the classroom.

Simon watched the figure leave. Ralph was tall, with a fairly muscular frame, and he had the nicest butt-  
Simon sharply turned around to gather the children's papers and tried to change the direction that thoughts were going in, normally a relatively simple task until it came to people like Ralph.

_'Stop thinking about him, you idiot, he's straight. I mean, he has- had a wife and he has two kids, just stop it, it's not like you'll see him again after this.'_

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by the lovely, melodic sound of Ralph's voice.

"Simon?"

Simon dropped the papers. "Oh!"

Ralph dashed over to help Simon pick the drawings up. "Sorry, I must have startled you," he picked up a sheet and looked curiously at it, "Did… Did Elliot draw this?"

Simon looked up to see a picture of a mother, a father, a little boy and a little girl all holding hands.

Simon nodded, apprehensively.

"Well… He's good a drawing isn't he?" Ralph laughed.

"Oh, yes, very, he's very talented…" Simon watched a distracted Ralph, who in turn was staring at the happy family.

"… Ralph?"

"Oh, sorry," Ralph turned back to Simon and smiled, this time less enthusiastically, "Oh, I really need a favour."

"Oh, of course, what might that be?"

"Well, Elliot and Sofia's babysitter just called to say that she can't come in-"

"Oh, I'm free tonight, I can look after them!"

"Well, I was going to ask if you could recommend anybody," Ralph laughed, "But if you're okay with that…"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Really, truly, honestly - completely free tonight."

"You don't have a girlfriend? It is Friday."

Simon blushed. "Oh, no, I'm- Never mind."

Ralph smiled and handed Simon a piece of paper. "Can I have your number? I'll call you and we can arrange the time," Ralph became apprehensive, "If you're sure, of course."

"I am."

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Well, I'll take my leave; it was wonderful to meet you."

The two men stood, Simone gave Ralph his number and they shook hands after which Ralph took his leave. Simon stood in silence until Ralph left, and then he suddenly sat on a chair, shocked. He sat for a few minutes until he realised he needed to get home and get dressed.

_'I'm going to see him again.'_ Simon thought, warmth spreading over his body as he beamed, rays of light almost shining from him.

"Something good happen, Simon?" Lydia, another Year two teacher asked.

Simon smiled angelically, "I think so, yes.", and he practically waltzed out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2 (Baby Sitting)

**Thanks to everyone who read this, is reading this and will read it. And to everyone and everything... **

**Anyway, it's a holiday! Which means I can write more! Which makes me happy! **

**Thank you all over again, and please, please review it with constructive criticism or anything you'd like really... Thank you. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

'The house is massive.'

That was what Simon first thought when he saw Ralph Finley's home. It was in a nice suburban area, in the sort of place where there weren't any thugs and everyone seemed like they'd be the type to play happy families. Very unlike Simon's home – a two bedroomed flat practically on the edge of the slums, the only place Maurice and himself could afford on Simon's meagre salary. 'What I'd do to have a house like this… I'd have a beautiful garden and I'd grow cherry trees and apple trees and I'd plant every flower under the sun – okay, maybe only what's sensible, but I would love that so much…'

Simon had to knock himself out of the thoughts once more as the door opened and a Ralph popped his head around it.

"Simon?" Ralph called as he was at the opposite end of the driveway, "It almost seems like you've been out there for over an hour! Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Simon stumbled over, bright red, "I just have a tendency to daydream, sorry..."

"Well," Ralph shined his winning smile, "You won't be able to with these kids around. Come on in."

Ralph beckoned Simon to enter, and he cautiously stepped in, looking about. There was a grand hall with a beautiful painting on the right, stairs leading up on the left, and three doors in between.

Ralph pushed the door open on the nearest tight – "This is the living room," it was a pristine room with a colour theme of grey, yellow and light blue shades. Ralph gestured to the left, "dining, and… well, brace yourself…" he opened the last door, "kitchen."

The kitchen had a little breakfast table concealed by masses of drawings and crayons, the floor was littered with unwanted scraps of paper. The kitchen sink and surrounding area was hidden with the bowls, plates, pots and pans which hadn't been cleaned and there was a broken packet of biscuits on the floor.

"I'm sorry; don't touch any of it, okay? We have a cleaner, who comes twice a week, so… It gets horrible until then."

Simon laughed, "Its fine – my flat mate, Maurice, makes a mess three times as worse."

"You have a flat mate?"

"Mhmm, we half the rent… Well, we're supposed to, but… He…"

"He is a lazy so-and-so who is perfectly able to get a job but can't be bothered to get off his backside and do it?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way… But, I suppose so."

Ralph smiled, "Phew, hoped I wouldn't get that wrong and offend you. Oh, can't believe I forgot; we should go find the kids. Come upstairs."

Ralph and Simon went up the stairs to the bedroom on the right. It had 'Elliot's Room' in red written on it.

"Elliot," Ralph opened the door, "Sofia, look, someone's come to look after you."

Elliot and Sofia looked up from a laptop they had sat on them.

"They have computers?!" Simon exclaimed.

Ralph looked at him, slightly surprised, "Uh, well, it's an easy method to get them out-of-the-way, to put it frankly."

"I see." Simon tilted his head to the side, slightly.

"Well, I would love to stay for longer, but I honestly need to leave."

"Oh, of course, so they can play 'til six, then eat and bed at eight?"

"Well that's the aim. Don't be surprised if they don't sleep until ten, but I'll be home by then, so it'll be fine... Are you sure you can manage? We can call someone in-"

"No, it's honestly fine, why do you think I became a primary school teacher if I couldn't handle kids?" Simon beamed at Ralph, "Now, off you go."

"Thank you, call if you need me."

But Simon was already coaxing the laptop away from the children. Ralph held a tender expression in his eyes and slowly walked away, feeling as if Elliot and Sofia would be safe in Simon's hands.

* * *

Ralph closed his eyes as he inserted the key into the keyhole, deliberately turning it as unhurriedly as he could. He sighed, expecting the usual scene of havoc and wreckage as he entered. That's how they went through eleven babysitters in four months. He doubted that Simon would ever be relied on again, considering his children's behaviour. 'It's a shame; I really do like Simon… Not like that, of course.'

Ralph pushed the door open, hoping Sofia hadn't gotten her hands on the superglue again.

"Ralph? You're back?" a voice called from the kitchen. Ralph thought he had died and gone to heaven. The kitchen ahead was absolutely spotless, the floor and table cleaned and there was no sign of the children. Standing at the kitchen sink was a beaming Simon, washing up dishes. Ralph rubbed his eyes but when he looked up again the sight was still there, apart from a concerned Simon coming towards him.

"Ralph?" Simon's brow was furrowed as he looked up at Ralph in alarm, "are you okay? Tired from work? You almost look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"No, no, it's just… Like I've seen an angel."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, it's just like you're an angel."

Simon went a little red and laughed.

"Oh, you really didn't have to tidy-"

"Well, the kids were in bed at eight thirty, so I was bored."

"Eight thirty?! Seriously?!" Ralph turned to the stairs, rushing up two at a time but when he got to Elliot's room, he cautiously, quietly opened the door lest he should wake Elliot up. Ralph saw the mob of curls on the pillow, and sighed with relief. The second door he opened creaked, and to Simon it felt as if Ralph's entire world had shuddered to a stop when Ralph noticed Sofia fidget. Ralph slowly backed away and shut the door, cringing at the sound of it shutting, though it was almost inaudible.

"Simon, I feel like proposing right now, you're amazing."

Simon went beetroot this time and he started to fiddle with his shirt. "Oh, umm, thank you."

"Well, you must be exhausted. I'm really sorry, how much would you like?" Ralph started to reach for his wallet but Simon pushed his hands away.

"No, no, no!" he shook his head violently; "It was my pleasure."

"Thanks. Hey, umm, you know, I've asked you to take care of those rascals, but I barely know you and its sort of rude," Ralph reached up to scratch the back of his head, wondering how he should word what he was going to say, "so how about I like, well, you know as you won't take money where I'd normally pay, maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime?"

Simon laughed and started downwards, "Is that a date?"

"Oh, well," Ralph laughed too, stopping half way down the stairs "I suppose apart from I'm not gay or-"

"No, no, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Simon reddened and reached out to touch Ralph's arm leaving a tingling sensation.

"No, of course not… Umm, how about I call you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Simon beamed, his face still slightly flushed, he twisted his head to face the door and looked back again, "I- uh, I'd better go now."

"Oh, yeah, well, yeah."

"Okay, well, I had a great time getting to know Elliot and Sofia. Bye, Ralph." Simon opened the front door and stepped out, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you." Ralph stood for a moment before going to lock the front door, his mind racing. _Does this mean I have a date, no, wait, Ralph you haven't been with any guys since High School, it's not as if you'd see one now, you don't even have feelings for them since that bastard… _Ralph directed his thoughts away from the red-haired boy in his mind and went upstairs in order to collapse on his bed, hoping to finally get a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 (I'm not going on a date!)

**Hi Everyone! **

**Sorry this came so late, I just happened to all of a sudden go on holiday, then I took ages writing this one because I suddenly found new ways to improve. Speaking of improving, I think I am, don't you? Because I'm starting to balance the description and stuff with all the dialog, but it's still kind of a little bit awkward - the way I write. But still, I'm kind of getting better, right? I hope so, anyhow... :\**

**Thank you, so, so much for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Simon opened his eyes, registering the warm light coming through the window next to him before he realised what awoke him. Then all he could hear was the dreadful shouting coming through the thin walls of the room next to his. It was as clear as day what they were screaming at each other, how they were tearing each other apart with their words. Only last night had Simon come home to find the couple entwined on the sofa, Maurice hadn't even looked up as his face was seemingly, deeply buried in his girlfriend, Isabel's face. A rather odd thought when you came to it. A sudden slam of a door knocked Simon out of his thoughts, and an eerie silence was left behind.

Maurice's scream ravaged through the house and Simon, cringing, hoped that they wouldn't get chucked out. They had already had warnings because of Maurice playing loud music, and Simon was thankful for the fact that he had toned it down in the last month. The door of his bedroomed opened, creaking a little and a silent creature tiptoed over to Simon's bed. Simon was turned away from the door, facing the window and curled up into a foetal position, how he usually slept in the cold, damp flat in order to preserve some warmth. Maurice lifted the duvet and got into the bed, curling around Simon and burying his face in his back.

"Maurice?"

"Simon?" Maurice lifted his head, "Did I wake you up?"

"Not just now, no-"

"Oh, the shouting… I'm sorry."

"Silly," Simon twisted around to face Maurice and wrapped his arms around him, "you're so childish, you still come for hugs even at your age."

Maurice mumbled something into Simon's shirt and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, almost seeming as if it was forever, and Simon ruffled Maurice's curly hair with his fingers, back and forth, back and forth in a relaxing motion before Maurice suddenly sprang up and said, "I know! I can get you to date me!"

Simon sighed and sat up next to Maurice, "Maurice, we've been through this. I don't see you that way, you're one of my best friends ever, and we just can't date."

"But you're perfect! You're always here and you give the best hugs and you make me laugh and cook nice food and-" Simon put a finger to Maurice's lips to silence him.

"Shush, speaking of nice food, how about pancakes for breakfast?" Maurice's eyes lit up, pancakes being one of his favourite foods. Come to think of it, everything was Maurice's favourite food.

As Maurice was getting out of the bed, Simon slipped on his dressing gown and muttered, "I'm going out tonight, so don't get chucked out while I'm gone, okay?"

"On a date?"

"No! Of course not…"

"Simon, you're really red," Maurice grinned, "Who is it?"

"I'm not going on a date! He's just the dad of one of the kids at the school I was babysitting his son last week and he said he'd take me out in payment-"

"He has a girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Wife, then?"

"No, he's just been divorced! But that's not the point!"

"Oh, _I_ see, striking the iron while it's hot… Wait, is that the right phrase?"

Simon laughed, "Stop it, Maurice, I like him a little bit okay? But I don't want to take advantage of him or anything. Oh, can you go check if there are enough eggs for the pancakes?"

* * *

Simon stepped out into the cold, light rain. His face was whipped by the wintery wind and the autumn leaves stuck to his shoes. It was only early September but it almost felt as if winter was coming on. Simon watched the beautiful orange, red and gold leaves fall and despite the dreary weather he still managed to see the beauty in the little things around him, such as the little droplets and ripples created by the drizzling rain upon the puddles and the scent of it on the ground – petrichor was the word. Simon loved words which people didn't often use. He felt empathetic towards them, in a way, as they didn't seem to be understood by people, like himself and were often discarded for the more useful and words easier to pronounce.

Simon's thoughts changed their direction towards Ralph, who had finally arranged for them to meet. Simon hadn't asked, but he hoped that Ralph wouldn't bring Elliot and Sofia, which made him feel really guilty. He had repeated to himself 'this is not a date Simon, Not a Date,' so many times, yet a glimmer of hope broke through his façade. He thought of the way that his heart was beating twice as fast when he'd asked if they were going to have a date when they had last met. He had realised what he'd said seconds later and his guts sank, thinking that Ralph would retract his offer. But Ralph had shown his gorgeous smile and the world was right once again.

Simon's grin was infectious and his step light and cheerful as he walked up to the corner of the street. After looking around for a moment, wondering if he was early, he decided to people watch while he was waiting for Ralph to turn up. He examined the many faces of the young, old, fair-haired, brunettes, female, male all living their lives. He watched how they walked, how they looked, their laughs, smiles, the little gestures and expressions unique to every person. He was so wrapped up in their sadness's and laughter that he didn't notice a certain blonde sneaking up on him.

Suddenly there were hands over Simon's eyes, and a familiar, laughing voice, "Guess who."

"Ralph?" the hands let go and the light flooded back. Simon spun around to see Ralph, who smiled in a concerned way.

"You alright?" he said.

Simon nodded ferociously and smiled back.

"Great, so, you ready for our 'date'?" Simon went a deep red and Ralph chuckled, "You see, I found this really great place the other day, it has amazing food and the views are simply wonderful, plus it's good for kids-"

"You brought them?" Ralph looked down, startled at Simon's disappointed expression.

"Uh, no, I just thought that the place would be good for children…" Ralph watched how Simon's face grew happy, then embarrassed.

"Oh, umm, then, I can't wait to see this place," Simon beamed up at Ralph and then gripped the elbow of his sleeve, "Show me?"


End file.
